Heaven
by Indira-aria
Summary: Read to find out. Spur of the moment story. 1x2 pairing. Review Please to tell me what you think. Flamers welcome, tips are welcome to, to write better next time.


Baby you're all that I want  
  
when you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
"We'll be together forever . won't we?"  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
and I found it there in your heart  
  
it isn't too hard to see  
  
we're In Heaven  
  
"I am not going anywhere until you tell me to leave, until then you are stuck with me."  
  
(Sigh)  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
*~*~*~*10 Years later*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Heero about that report you were suppose to give to me, where is it? I should have seen it 3 days ago. Have you been ok lately? You seem kind of odd. Not yourself lately, you know?" Relena looked at Heero intently studying him. For the past 8 years she has known him he hasn't ever been one to fall behind, he was always a leader. She has always known about things bothering him. But, not to this extent. Something wasn't right, she just wished he would tell her everything. "Heero, I am your friend, if something is bothering you, then tell me, help me understand what is wrong." Heero looked up with pleading eyes. "I can't Relena, I am sorry. I will get the report to you by this afternoon. Please forgive me. I must be going now." With that Heero stood and bowed then left the room. *~*~*~*~* Before Heero left the office he turned in his report to Relena as promised. Relena has always been such a good friend, helping him out with things. Finding a job, an apartment; now he has friends. Quatre Winner, a very loyal guy, with lots of money and power, but kind at heart, sort of an empath as you call it and very strong willed, and his lover Trowa Barton - Winner. Married in secret they are two of a kind, he is quite, also strong willed. He follows Quatre around, protecting him. Then last there is Chang Wufei, a straight forward kind of guy. He tells you whats on his mind. He is loyal and kind at heart as well, well in his eyes he is. He rants about justice a lot, but has come to enjoy his company. He understands about loss, so he in general knows how he feels. *~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*  
  
Oh thinking about our younger years  
  
there was only you and me  
  
we were young and wild and free  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, Duo can't come outside today. He isn't feeling well; maybe he will be ok enough to play tomorrow."  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
but that's over now  
  
you keep me coming back for more  
  
"Can I go upstairs to see him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~*~* "Duo?"  
  
"Hiya Heero."  
  
"Duo, what's wrong, your mom says your not feeling ok?"  
  
"Oh that, it's nothing. Doc said I have cancer or whatever, but he says he's going to fix me right up so I can come out to play with you again."  
  
Baby you're all that i want  
  
when you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
"What is cancer Duo?"  
  
"I don't know, Doc said it is something that makes you very sick, but with medicine you can get better."  
  
"When will you get better?"  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
and I found it there in your heart  
  
it isn't too hard to see  
  
we're In Heaven  
  
"Soon."  
  
"You will get better for me . won't you Duo?"  
  
"Yes, I will. You're my friend Heero, I won't ever leave you."  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
' Here I am at work again, another day wasted, another day alone. Another day without . ' "Heero, can I see you in my office?" "Sure Relena." Heero made his way to Relenas' office. Relena ushered Heero to take a seat. "Heero, I didn't call you in here to fire you or anything or to talk about work. I called you in here so we can talk." "Talk about what Relena?" "What has been bothering you Heero?" "Nothing." "That is a lie I can tell. Please Heero, trust me. Tell me what is wrong. Please?" Relena didn't care if she had to beat it out of him, she was going to get answers to his constant moping around. "Duo." "Beg Pardon?" "Duo Maxwell was my childhood friend, I lost him when I was 14, he fought cancer for a few years before he finally died. I made a promise to never forget him, tomorrow is 10 years since he has been gone. Can I be excused now?" Relena sat fighting back tears, was this it? No wonder, childhood memories are our most precious and his are so sad. "Sure Heero, you can go home now. Take a few days off to get straightened again, alright?" Heero stared with sad eyes. "Alright Relena, see you in a few days . oh Relena?" "Yes?" "Thanks for being here for me, and caring. You are a good friend." Heero turned and left. In a low whisper. "Thank You."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heero ran home in the rain .  
  
*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
there's a lot that I can say  
  
but just hold me now  
  
cuz our love will light the way  
  
"Heero, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, what is wrong Duo, are you thirsty, I can get you some water if you want."  
  
"No, I am fine. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Duo, you can ask me anything, you know that."  
  
"Is there a Heaven Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Heaven, do you think that I will be an angel Heero?"  
  
"You already are an angel, Duo."  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
when you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
"I love you Heero . you are my very best friend."  
  
"Love you too Duo, get some sleep now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Happy 13th Birthday Duo!"  
  
"Thanks Heero. What is that behind your back?"  
  
"Oh, I got you something. Open it."  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
  
"It is a picture of me and you a few summers ago remember?"  
  
"Not much of it, sorry."  
  
"That's ok Duo, it really is."  
  
"Heero, I wish I could take you with me, I will be lonely."  
  
"Stop talking that way Duo your going to . "  
  
"We both know I am dying Heero. We need to confront it; we need to except that I am not going to be around much longer."  
  
"What if I don't want you to go?"  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
"I will always be watching over you Heero, always."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo, time to wake up."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero . Duo wanted you to have this. He told me when he died to give it to you."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Heero ran and ran, across town. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He was just going where his feet and his heart told him to go. He never saw the car coming nor did he hear the horn, all he heard was sirens and people calling his name and clutching the Cross Duo's mother had given him from Duo.  
  
We're in heaven  
  
love is all that I need  
  
and I find it there in your heart  
  
it isn't to hard to see  
  
we're in heaven  
  
Heero died a few minutes later, despite the efforts of the hospital staff, they were unable to get his heart beating again. *~*~*~* "How is he doctor?"  
  
"I am sorry Sirs, he has passed. The injuries were not that serious, but it is like he didn't want to come back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can I stay with you Duo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Heaven ." 


End file.
